The present invention relates to an apparatus for discharging goods such as piled-up boards of corrugated board, cardboard, pasteboard or plywood, or pallets loaded with such goods, from a conveyor device such that said goods or pallets can be immediately transferred from said conveyor device onto a pallet or a transporter such as a forklift which is waiting at a location close to the discharge end of said conveyor.
Corrugated board, cardboards, pasteboards, plywoods or the like, which are manufactured sheet by sheet or in a set of several sheets and finished to a suitable size are usually stacked up very high for the purpose of storage, and when it is desired, said pile of corrugated boards, etc., is carried by a suitable conveyor and then transferred to a pallet or a transporter such as a forklift to be thereby transported to another suitable place for storage. When transferring such goods from a conveyor to a pallet or a transporter, it is highly desirable that the goods is transferred quickly so that it will not break down during transfer.
An object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for discharging goods such as piles of sheets of corrugated board, cardboard, pasteboard, plywood or the like, or pallets loaded with such goods, from a conveyor to a pallet or a transporter such as a forklift waiting at a location close to the discharge end of said conveyor such that said goods can be transferred to said waiting pallet or transporter quickly, thereby substantially avoiding breakdown.
Another object of the present invention is to provide the above type of discharging apparatus which is capable of simultaneously discharging one or more lots of goods in accordance with the length of one lot of goods in the direction of advancement of the conveyor.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be readily apparent from the following description of certain preferred embodiments thereof, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, wherein: